


Close Encounters of the Ghoulish Kind

by GhostFan77



Series: Close Encounters of the Ghoulish Kind [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cosplay, Craigslist, Cunnilingus, F/M, In Public, Meliora Era, Musical References, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: A fan's search for the ghoul of her fantasies begins.





	1. The Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fan's search for the ghoul of her fantasies begins.

The idea first popped in my mind after the last ritual I had attended. My friend and Ghost partner-in-crime, Sam, and I had been closer to the stage than we ever had been before, to the right on Omega’s side. While Papa Emeritus III was a charismatic sight to behold, it was Omega that set my loins aflame. How he enthusiastically stomped his way through their songs. The way his ringed fingers deftly maneuvered over the guitar strings. His interactions with Papa and Alpha. His stage presence in general. I’d managed to make eye contact with him a few times, and it took my breath away. I don’t know why I hadn’t noticed it previously. But now that I had, I couldn’t ignore it. I didn’t know what he looked like under his costume, nor did I care. I wanted him, and I wanted him bad. 

Knowing how unlikely it would be to land Omega himself, I was prepared to settle for somebody who was willing to even _pretend_ to be him. I had dated a guy a few years back that was into Star Wars cosplay, and I had donned a Princess Leia bikini ala _Return of the Jedi_ for him; what can I say? I liked to keep an open mind. And that open mind was why I was willing to entertain the idea of being intimate with a faux Omega. I needed to bring this fantasy to life, but wasn’t sure how. 

“Maybe you should consider Casual Encounters?” Sam suggested during our road trip home from that night’s show. We had traveled a few states away to see our favorite band, opting to head for home that night instead of spending the night near the venue or somewhere along the way. 

I side-eyed her, not wanting to take my eyes fully off the road as I was driving. “What?” 

She shifts in her seat to face me a bit more. “You know? Craigslist? I mean, why the hell not? You can post anonymously for exactly what you’re looking for, and then your Not-Quite-Omega-But-You’ll-Suffice can find you that way.” 

I shook my head. “No. NO. Absolutely not, Sam. I’d like not to be killed by some stranger, thank you very much.” 

She shrugs. “I’m still here, aren’t I? I’ve met _plenty_ of guys on Casual Encounters. Had lots of fun too. Don’t be such a prude, Kenz.” 

I scoff at her. “I’m hardly a prude, and you know it.” 

She laughs at me. “Oh, just think about it. You could make the title of your post something like, ‘Cute and Curvy Ghuleh Seeking Omega the Nameless Ghoul’, and go from there. It’d be better than changing your profile on Plenty of Fish, and it would afford you anonymity until you find somebody that piques your interest.” 

I did think about it. A lot. For a few days, I tossed the idea around in my head. It was a horrible notion. I could envision myself being chopped up and my liver served with fava beans and a nice Chianti ala _The Silence of the Lambs_. 

But I did it anyway. 

I wrote up a post, included a couple pictures of Omega (one from their _Infestissumam_ era, and one from the current _Meliora_ era), along with one of myself (body only, clothed), and used Sam’s suggested title. I looked through it several times before I finally hit “post”. 

Now, just to wait for some replies, but I had no idea what to expect. I walked away from my laptop and did the dishes to distract myself, trying to keep my mind occupied and not be too hopeful that somebody with potential would respond. 

When I checked my email a half hour later, my inbox was overflowing. The prospect of sorting through all of the emails was almost overwhelming, but I started opening and reading through them immediately after I deleted my post. 

I tried to be methodical as I went along, eliminating half of them in my first time through the inbox. If the response appeared to be spam, asked if I was real, asked if I had a pic, or asked if I’d consider somebody not dressed as Omega, it earned a one-way ticket to my email’s trash. 

I color-coded those with potential with different flags; the ones with the highest potential were red-flagged, and I responded to those first. I identified five in that category, sending each the same response, telling them a bit more about myself and what I was looking for, along with a few pictures of myself that included my face. I next went through the emails that I had orange-flagged, as they had relatively high potential too. Not wanting to recreate the wheel, I sent them the same email I had sent to those with the highest potential. 

I decided that was enough for now; I had sent off about fifteen emails in all, and I would filter my way to the next rung of candidates if I didn’t get any promising responses. 

It didn’t take long before replies started to populate my inbox, one of which stood out from the others. He had been an orange flag, and hadn’t included a picture in his original response, but he had sent a nice blurb, telling me how interested he was, and how he was certain he could bring my fantasy to life. In his response to my email, he told me how lovely he thought I was, reiterated how interested he was, and that he’d be coming to town with some friends in a few days to attend the Ghost concert. As it turned out, my home city was one of the next stops on their tour, and of course, Sam and I were going. 

He included a handful of pictures with his email: one of him dressed as Omega in the _Infestissumam_ era ghoul costume, one of him dressed as Omega in the _Meliora_ era ghoul costume, a full body shot of him in casual clothes, and a close-up of his face. His stature seemed on-par with Omega’s, and he looked like a dead ringer when dressed in the costumes. It was uncanny, and I couldn’t believe my luck. Even in casual clothes, the guy looked _damn good_. Dark blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, cute smile, all-around attractive. 

He was perfect.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzie finds the perfect man to fulfill her Omega fantasy. Little does she know just how perfectly suited for the task he truly is...

We exchanged several emails that night before we decided to text instead. And before too long, we ended up on the phone. His name was Martin, and he was 34. He seemed like a really great guy, and he had a pleasant-sounding voice infused with a bit of an accent; he explained that he was originally from Sweden, hence the accent. Plus, he had the cutest laugh! It was more of a chuckle than anything, for the most part, but cute all the same. 

We were both curious to learn more about each other. Barring any red flags, we would definitely be meeting when he was in town. 

“So, why Craigslist? I mean, you’re a really pretty girl, Kenzie.” 

“Thanks, Martin. A friend recommended it, actually. I guess what I’m looking for isn’t exactly _conventional_ , so to speak, so it’s not really something I can just find in a random bar, or by bumping into somebody at the store, or whatever.” 

“Sure, sure...makes sense.”

“What about you? Why Craigslist?” 

He chuckles. “Actually, a friend of mine stumbled across your post and told me he was going to reply for me if I didn’t do it myself.” 

I giggled. “Well, please thank your friend for me.” 

“I will be sure to let Simon know, Kenzie,” he replied, and I could tell by the sound of his voice that he had a smile on his face. 

“So, you’ll be in town for the concert then, Martin?”

“Yeah, what night is it…Friday?” 

“Mmm-hmm. You got it.” 

“My friends and I will be coming in on Thursday, actually. So, if you want to grab a drink Thursday night…?” 

“Sounds good. I’d like that.” 

“Me too, Kenzie. And then I guess, we go from there…?” 

I chuckle. “Yeah, I guess. I’ve honestly never done this, Martin.”

He chuckles as well. “Yeah, same. We’ll figure it out though.” 

“One way or another…!” 

We talked a bit longer, but it was getting late, and we both needed to get some sleep. 

The next day we resumed our texting, and the texting continued until he was in town a couple of days later. We made plans to meet that night at a downtown bar, not far from the hotel he was staying in. As it turned out, I lived in a downtown condo, so we weren’t far from my place either. 

I kept my fingers crossed that the handsome and awesome man I’d been chatting with over the past few days wasn’t an axe murderer. And if he was, hopefully he’d fulfill my fantasy before chopping me to bits, stuffing my limbs in non-descript, black garbage bags, ditching the bags in dumpsters throughout the city, and then sending my decapitated head in a box to my loved ones. 

Sam grimaced as I shared my concerns with her. “Kenzie, you are so twisted, and you watch way too many movies, my friend.” 

I could only laugh at her. She had me pegged. 

“What movie is that from?” 

I smirk. “The head in the box is from that old Brad Pitt/Morgan Freeman movie, _Seven_. It’s about murders committed that were based on the seven-“

“Deadly sins. Got it. And this Martin guy would be killing you based on which sin…?” 

I shrug. “Likely lust. Unless I do something to really piss him off; then it could be wrath.” 

She shakes her head. “Okay, please don’t bring up any of this in conversation with him. Please. He’ll run fast, and he’ll run far, and who can blame the guy?” 

I raise my eyebrows. “What if he brings it up first?” 

I was really just messing with her by that point. I’d had an overactive imagination since I was a kid; add to it, I’d been a long-time movie buff. Conversations like this were pretty commonplace for me, both to the amusement and chagrin of my poor friends. 

Sam was helping me get ready for my evening with Martin. While I didn’t request her help, she insisted. I was slightly afraid of what she was going to tell me to wear that night as her fashion sense was a little more daring than my own. I didn’t want to serve my naughty bits on a platter to this guy no matter how much he might enjoy it or what we might end up doing with each other.

We settled on a zip-front black body-con dress with long sleeves that went down to just above my knees, paired with black heeled booties. 

“How tall is this guy, Kenz?”

I shrug. “I don’t know. He didn’t tell me. I didn’t ask. He looked tall-ish in the photos he sent though.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Okay, so he’s tall-ish then, which you aren’t. If you don’t wear those heeled booties, you’re going to look like a hobbit next to him.” 

I smirk. “But maybe he likes hobbits…? Which would be kind of weird since hobbits have big, hairy feet. Mine are very non-hobbit-like.” 

“You’re hopeless, McKenzie Marie! Why do I even bother?” 

“Because you love me, Sam. That’s why.” 

She smiles and gives me a hug. “Yes, but you’re still a pain in the ass.” 

I wink at her. “I’m well aware. You remind me often enough, after all.” 

Once Sam had left, I finished getting ready, and soon, it was time to meet Martin. The bar was only a few blocks away from my condo, and I technically could’ve walked. I, however, opted to take a taxi so my heeled booties wouldn’t kill my feet before my night had even started. I received a text from Martin while I was on my way that he had just arrived at the bar, and he had gotten us a table. He told me where in the bar to find him, and what he was wearing so I wouldn’t end up at a table with some other guy who was there waiting for his Craigslist date. I smiled and laughed to myself. He was so cute and funny, and I couldn’t wait to meet him. 

I let him know that I was on my way, and that I’d be there soon. And about five minutes later, I walked into the bar. Following his directions, I found our table, and there he was. His head was down, looking at something on his phone, but then he must’ve seen me coming. He smiled as he set his phone on the table, and then stood up to greet me. 

He was tall with a solid build and broad shoulders, dressed in black jeans, a white button-up shirt, and a black leather jacket; he was even more attractive in person. 

“Kenzie…?”

I nodded with a smile of my own. “Martin, I presume?” 

He gives me a mischievous look. “I certainly hope so. And if I’m not, I am now…!”

I laugh as he pulls me in for a hug. I breathed in his scent, and he smelled delicious. I didn’t know what he was wearing, but it was a clean, fresh, and slightly sweet musk; it was intoxicating, and it went to every pleasure center in my body. We weren’t even two minutes into the date, and I could feel my nether regions dampen. 

If the evening continued like this, it was going to be a damn good night.


	3. Like a Lamb to the Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzie meets her perfect man, and things escalate quickly.

“Shall we sit down and have a drink?”

I hear Martin speaking to me, and it brings me back to reality. I don’t know how long we had been hugging, but I was drunk on his scent and the way his body felt against mine. I thought to myself that maybe we should skip the drink and just go back to my place. Instead, I pull away with a smile, nodding that yes, we should sit down and have a drink. He slides into the booth, all the way over, patting the open space next to him. He wants me to sit next to him. It would probably be safer for me to sit on the other side, especially if I’m going to be held responsible for my actions. But against my better judgment, I slide in the booth next to Martin. 

He leans over to whisper something in my ear, and he’s so close, his soft lips are brushing against my ear. I have no idea what he’s saying because I’m too distracted, and I can feel the slickness growing between my legs. My panties are well on the way to being drenched. Does he know the effect that he’s having on me? Fucking hell. If he turns out to be an axe murderer at this point, then I’m a lamb being led to the slaughter.

I feel his hand on my thigh, and I glance down to see his ringed hand gently squeezing me. He already has his Omega rings on. Talk about authenticity. This guy gets an “A” for “Effort”. I’m impressed. Beyond impressed. 

It dawns on me that he hadn’t leaned over to whisper something in my ear, that his lips were brushing my ear on purpose. I can feel his hot breath against my ear and neck, and it’s too much. I bite my bottom lip, knowing I can’t take this anymore. 

I turn my head slightly towards him, just enough to make eye contact. If he doesn’t already know I’m putty in his hands, he will once he sees the look in my eyes. The lyrics to “Per Aspera Ad Inferi” run through my mind: 

_Unholy_  
_Is the lust in your eyes_

_“Blasphemous”_  
_Would not suffice_

I’m so fucked. 

He meets my gaze. I bite my bottom lip again, trying to make myself present enough to form a sentence. 

Finally, some words. “Do you want to get out of here…?” 

He licks his lips. All I can think of is his tongue lapping at the wet mess he’s created between my legs. 

“No drinks then, Kenzie?” 

I take his hand in mine and guide it under my dress and between my legs. Not so he could finger fuck me under the table in front of the other bar patrons surrounding us, only so he could _feel_ my distress. He runs a finger along the wet heat, understanding immediately. 

“Fuck…I’d love to crawl under the table and help you out with that.” 

He adds a second finger and more pressure as he swipes along my wet heat again. 

“You can help me out back at my place, Martin.” 

He licks his lips once more, but doesn’t respond. At least, not verbally. His fingers maneuver to push my soaked panties aside, and I feel them glide along my slit. 

He smirks, whispering to me. “If you’re this wet for me, I can’t wait to see how wet you’ll be for Omega.” 

I want to respond, but I can’t form any words. I settle for a half smile and a quick arch of an eyebrow. 

We maintain eye contact as his digits slip between my folds, exploring my wetness. His fingers find my entrance, and he works one inside of me, expertly finding and stimulating my G-spot.

I gasp and grab his upper arm. This has never happened to me before. I’m slightly horrified on some level that I’m forever going to be known as the girl he finger-fucked in the booth of a bar, but I don’t care enough to stop him. I can already feel myself getting close when I feel his thumb swirl against my clit. 

The orgasm hit me, and it hit me hard. I pressed my face into his jacket, muffling moans that were impossible to stifle, squeezing his arm for dear life as my hips bucked against his hand. I rode out the waves of my climax, then slowly came down from my high. Holy fuck. I finally let go of his arm and remove my face from his jacket. 

He extracts his hand from between my legs, bringing his fingers to his nose, inhaling my essence. He smiles approvingly, and then proceeds to suck my flavor off his finger and thumb as we gaze at each other. 

Martin winks at me. “Delicious. Absolutely delicious.” 

I feel a slight blush creep across my cheeks, and I look down. I can’t remember the last time my body reacted to somebody like this. 

“Still want to get out of here, Kenzie?” 

My eyes meet his again, and there was no hesitation. “Let’s go.”


	4. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening continues for McKenzie and Martin, and her fantasy comes closer and closer to becoming a reality.

We left the bar, and Martin hailed a taxi. He opens the door for me, I slide in, and he follows. I give the driver my address, and our short trip to my place begins. In all my distraction, I hadn’t noticed until now that Martin had a bag in tow. It better be his Omega costumes and not an axe murderer accessory kit. Either way, I’m fucked.

His hand is on my thigh, and he’s rubbing it. My insides feel like a manifestation of fireworks on the Fourth of July. What kind of voodoo is this guy doing on me? I laugh to myself as the lyrics to Salt-N-Pepa’s “Shoop” run through my mind: 

_Don't know how you do the voodoo that you do_   
_So well it's a spell, hell, makes me wanna shoop shoop shoop_

I feel his eyes on me, and I meet his gaze. 

I smirk at him. “What?”

He returns the smirk. “This is crazy, right?” 

“Ah, yeah…one of the craziest things I’ve ever done, Martin,” I told him with a chuckle as I put my hand on top of the hand he had on my thigh. 

He looks at my hand, and then flips his over so our hands were palm to palm. He laces his fingers through mine. “Same here, but there’s no place I’d rather be.” 

_Swoon._ Holy shit. I so badly wanted to kiss him, but I figured it would be best not to start anything while we’re still in the cab. We are precariously perched on a very slippery slope. 

My mouth curves into a smile. “Me neither…”

He squeezes my hand, and I notice a slight furrow in his eyebrows. “I’m slightly unnerved by this though. I mean, you feel it, right? The chemistry between us?” 

I nod slowly. “Yeah, it’s…it’s definitely there, Martin.”

“Fuck, I wasn’t expecting this at all, McKenzie.” 

I laid my head on his shoulder. “Neither was I.” 

He turns his head, and then kisses the top of mine. “What are we going to do after tonight?” 

I shrugged as I removed my head from his shoulder so I could look at him. “I don’t know. I suppose we should just have an amazing time tonight, and not worry about it for now.” 

He nods as he mulls it over for a moment. “Yeah, you’re right. So…which costume do you want me in first?” 

The cab pulls up to my building. Martin pays him, and we get out. I take my keys out of my purse as we approach the door, holding the key fob against the sensor, unlocking the door. He opens the door for me, and I walk inside. He follows. 

Martin takes my hand as we cross the lobby, walking towards the elevator. I hit the “up” button, and we wait. I realized that I hadn’t yet answered the question he had asked in the cab, and I knew exactly which costume I wanted to see him in first. 

“The _Infestissumam_ costume first, Martin.” 

He smiles down at me. “Do you favor one over the other?” 

I squint my eyes in contemplation for a moment, then smirk. “No, not really. There’s so much to love about each.” 

The elevator announces its arrival with a “ding” as the door slides open, and we walk in. I hit my floor number, and the door slides shut. 

He raises an eyebrow, giving me a mischievous look. “Do you think they wore anything under their robes?” 

I giggled. “Oh, God…I hope not!” 

He laughs. 

I continued. “I mean, they did, but still…”

I get the mischievous look again. “Are you so sure?” 

My eyes widen and my eyebrows raise, and we both crack up, laughing. 

“Well, I _thought_ I was, unless you have some intimate Nameless Ghoul information you’re withholding from me…?!”

He puts his hands up. “You got me…you got me. I confess: I’m Omega the Nameless Ghoul, and I can assure you that we did _not_ wear anything under the _Infestissumam_ robes!”

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Looking back on this moment several months later when I was introduced with new information regarding Martin, I realized that he had actually confessed to being Omega right there in that elevator. But at the time, I thought he was joking. How was I supposed to know that he wasn’t? 

We reach my floor, and the door opens. He takes my hand again, and we walk down the hall towards my condo unit. A few doors down, we arrived. I unlocked the door, and we walked inside. 

I flipped a light on, and gave him the grand tour. I grabbed a bottle of beer for him and a bottle of hard cider for myself from the fridge, and then we sat down on my sofa. My back was against the armrest, my feet propped on his lap. He set his beer on the coffee table, slipped the booties off my feet, and then started to massage my feet. I could feel my internal fireworks display resume. He was so good with his hands. 

We gazed at each other intently as he continued. 

I sighed deeply. “Is there anything you’re not good at, Martin?” 

He chuckles. “Cooking. I love to eat, but I’m horrible at cooking. It’s a wonder I’m alive sometimes.” 

I laugh at his admission. He was so cute. I was torn between wanting to sit there all night and just chat with him, and wanting to get between his legs and have his cock hitting the back of my throat, knowing that the latter was going to win out before our night was over. 

“So, how do you want to do this, Kenzie?” 

I bite my lip and grimace slightly. “You’d think I’d have an idea in mind, but I really don’t. Can we just wing it?” 

He smirks. “Of course. What about role-playing? Or do you just literally want me in the Omega get-up and that’s it?” 

I ponder the options for a second. “Let’s go with option B, if that’s alright with you.” 

He winks at me. “You got it, love.” 

A few minutes later, he left the room to change, disappearing into my bathroom with his bag. 

I walked into my bedroom, put our drinks on the nightstand, and checked a mirror to make sure I still looked alright. I considered slipping into something “more comfortable”, but I had seen him eyeing the zipper that ran down the front of my dress, and now I really wanted it to be his fingers pulling that zipper down. 

I decided to put on some music, going through my iPod and landing on _Infestissumam_. I hit “shuffle” and “Monstrance Clock” starts playing. 

I catch a dark reflection in my mirror, and I turn to see Omega standing in my doorway. My ability to breathe disappeared.


	5. Come Secular Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzie gets her hands (and mouth) on Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but it seemed like a good place to leave it for the night ;) More to follow soon, I promise!

Martin...no, no… _Omega_ strolls across the room, stopping in front of me. He clasps his hands behind his back, bowing his head. He was a sight to behold. 

My eyes wander up his body, and I can feel him watching me. My eyes finally meet his, his intense blue eyes clearly visible behind his mask. I slowly saunter around him, running my hand over the black cotton fabric trimmed with satin, feeling a bit like I was stalking my prey. And in a way, I was; I would soon be devouring his flesh. 

Where Martin was sweet and personable, Omega was more the strong and silent type. I was _there_ for it. 

I find myself back in front of him, and I hold his gaze as I sink to my knees. I placed my hands on the sides of his thighs, rubbing gently, feeling the fabric and his solid thighs under my palms. A hand emerges from behind his back, and his thumb runs along my bottom lip. My lips part, and my tongue wraps teasingly around his digit as I pull it into my mouth, giving him a preview of what was to come. 

A barely audible gasp escapes his lips. His eyes darken. Neither of us averts our gaze. 

His hand returns to its previous position behind his back. My hands run down his thighs, down his legs. I break our eye contact long enough to locate the first snap at the bottom of his robe, and then my eyes return to his as I undo the snap, following suit with the others until I would have ample access to what I sought. 

I parted the unsnapped fabric, exposing what was underneath, anxious about what awaited me. 

He wore no pants, only a pair of black boxer briefs. I could see the fabric straining over an obvious bulge. 

His hands emerged again from behind his back; this time, it was to hold the fabric so my hands would be free for… _other things_. 

I hooked my fingers in the waistband and tugged his boxer briefs down far enough to expose his phallus. It was exquisitely thick with an above average length, and the waterworks resumed in my nether regions, knowing how divine he was going to feel inside of me. 

I wrapped my hand around his girth and slowly pumped up and down along the length, then ran my tongue along the underside of his cock. I teasingly circled his sensitive head, hearing him moan in approval. If he liked this, this was only the beginning. 

I wrapped my lips around his head, pulling him into my mouth. In the background, “Monstrance Clock” transitioned into “Secular Haze”. I thought to myself that its varying tempos could add a certain _je ne sais quoi_. I moved beyond his cockhead, taking him fully and slowly into my mouth until my lips touched his base and my nose pushed against a patch of his pubic hair. Above me, I heard a whispered “fuck” escape Omega’s lips. 

I bobbed my head to the tempo of the song, occasionally humming along around his cock. When the chorus came on, as if he knew what I was doing, he moved a hand to the back of my head, gently tangling his ringed hand in my hair, and took over; slowly rolling his hips against me as he rhythmically fucked my face. His head lolled back as he shamelessly moaned. 

He allowed me to resume control during the verses, and we alternated throughout the song. For as long as I live, I will never be able to listen to “Secular Haze” without going back to that moment in time; it’s permanently etched in my memory.


	6. All Your Dreams Will Come  True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzie's fantasy becomes a reality as she checks items off her Omega Bucket List.

“Secular Haze” ends, and I hear the opening notes of “Ghuleh/Zombie Queen”. I’m still on my knees in front of Omega, and I’m deepthroating his cock. Although there are other things I have on my Omega bucket list, I could literally do this all night; he’s delicious. 

He pulls away, gently tugging me to my feet. He shifts his mask enough to expose his mouth, and we kissed for the first time, passionately and furiously. Omega breaks the kiss, and then readjusts his mask. He quickly removes his boxer briefs the rest of the way. Getting down on one knee in front of me, he reaches for the pull of my dress’s zipper, taking it and slowly pulling it down, exposing me to him. He slides the dress off my shoulders, helping me with the arms, discarding it on the floor. I reach behind my back to undo my bra, and he removes that from me as well; it joins my dress on the floor. 

Omega covers my breasts with his large ringed hands, teasing my nipples with his thumbs as he gently squeezed, and then he ran his hands down my sides to my hips. He grasps my black lace panties, pulling them down. I step out of them, and they land near my dress. 

He returns to his feet, hovering over me in an intimidating but hot-as-fuck way. He reaches for his sash, unsnapping it and letting it fall to the floor. He then unsnaps the rest of his robe; I reached out as he was about to remove it. 

“Leave it on, please,” I quietly implored, to which he nodded. 

Omega gently pushes me backwards towards my bed, and I feel it hit the backs of my legs. He positions me the way he wants me, and then kneels in front of me, putting my thighs over his shoulders as I partially lay on the bed. He flips his mask up so it’s on top of his head under his hood, still wearing his balaclava. I feel his mouth and hot breath against the insides of my thighs as he leaves a trail of wet kisses. I so badly wanted him to claim me, to make good on his offer from when we were still at the bar. 

_“Fuck…I’d love to crawl under the table and help you out with that.”_

The anticipation was deliciously agonizing, and I lifted my hips, presenting my sopping cunt to him. I needed his tongue to be buried in my most intimate region, and I needed it _now_. 

I felt his fingers separating my lips, exposing my wetness to him. And then his tongue. His tongue. He lapped eagerly and skillfully at my saturated pussy, and I melted into him. 

He stiffened his tongue and plunged it into my entrance, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him. I could feel his nose rubbing against my clit as his tongue fucked me, and I quickly came undone. I bucked my hips and rode out my orgasm against his face, my bedspread balled up in my fists, a string of obscenities lacing my cries of passion. 

He continued his assault on my nether regions until I was too sensitive, and then he stopped when prompted by me. I again felt his mouth and hot breath on the insides of my thighs as he left a new trail of wet kisses. 

A short time later, I slid farther onto the bed, beckoning him to join me. He stands up, and slides next to me on the bed, on his side. He dips his head, taking one of my nipples in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. I moaned in approval, and he continued. I pushed his hood back, and then removed his mask, tossing it on the other side of the bed. He quickly removed and discarded his balaclava; aside from the open robe and grucifix necklace, he was back to being Martin. 

He moved to my other nipple, lavishing it with the same attention. I ran my fingers through his hair with one hand while the other reached for—and found—his cock. I wrapped my hand around his still-hard shaft and stroked it up and down repeatedly as he moaned into my nipple. One of his hands glides down my abdomen, disappearing between my legs. He inserts two fingers and goes to work on my G-spot. As if my body was an instrument he had been playing for years, he knew exactly how to make it respond to his touch. And respond to his touch it did! 

I moaned his given name as I came on his fingers. My hips again bucked, this time against his hand, as I surfed the orgasmic wave. Once my body had somewhat relaxed, he removed his fingers and rolled on his back. 

“Ride me, Kenzie…” he beseeched. I quickly reached for my nightstand drawer, locating a couple of condoms. I tossed one on the bed next to me, keeping one in my hand. I tore the wrapper open with my teeth, removed the condom, and slid the latex on his hardened member. I positioned myself so that I straddled him, and then I eased myself slowly onto his waiting cock. We both moaned at the sensation, his thick phallus hitting all the right places as he stretched me open.

Once I was acclimated to him, I began bouncing on his lap, slowly at first, wanting to feel every delectable inch as he slid in and out of me, then more fervently. He grabbed my hips as I arched my body back, grabbing and holding onto one of his thighs for balance. I continued to bounce on his length, the sounds of our moans and our bodies slapping against each other filling the room. 

He moved one of his hands from my hip to my clit, stimulating it deftly with his fingers. I was already close, but that threw me over the edge and headlong into an intense orgasm. Just when I thought I was going to come down from my high, he grabbed my hips again, thrusting himself repeatedly into me. Every nerve in my body was electrified as my loins pulsed, throbbed, and gushed around his cock. 

Martin didn’t last much longer. Feeling my pussy spasming around his cock finally caused him to erupt. 

Somewhere in the background, “Per Aspera Ad Inferi” played, and as if the timing couldn’t be any better, I heard Papa Emeritus II telling me that all my dreams would come true. 

A satisfied smirk played upon my lips. _Indeed._


	7. Something to Remember Me By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of her night with Martin, Kenzie meets (and bonds with) his best friend.

I was still straddling Martin, and he was still inside of me. I had collapsed on top of him, my head on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart and the rise and fall of his chest as his body reregulated itself, his arms wrapped around me. 

“Do you have to be anywhere else tonight?” I murmured to him.

He pressed his lips against my hair. “Nope, I’m all yours, if you want me.” 

My lips spread into a smile against his chest. He must’ve felt it. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’…” 

I giggle as I lift my head to look at him. “Did you honestly think I’d say ‘no’?” 

He chuckles and smirks. “No, but I didn’t want to assume.” 

I stretched up his body so I could kiss his soft lips. 

“You’re pretty amazing, Martin. You know that, right?” I whispered to him. 

He cups my face in his hands, bringing his lips to mine for another kiss. 

“Says you.” He studies my face for a moment before continuing. “You’re so beautiful.” 

A blush spreads across my cheeks as he kisses me again. 

We lay like that for awhile longer before he ran to the bathroom to discard the condom and wash up a bit. By the time he returned, I had adjusted how we were laying so we’d be on the pillows versus parallel to them. He crawls in next to me, putting an arm around me and pulling me closer. 

“Do you want to meet for a quick drink tomorrow night after the show before I leave town?” 

I look up at him and nod with a half smile. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

He kisses the side of my head. “Good. So would I.” 

“I’ll have my friend Sam with me, if that’s okay.” 

“Oh, sure…that’s fine. I can bring a friend along to keep her amused.” 

A short time later, round two was underway, and we continued late into the night. Several rounds later, we fell asleep, limbs entangled. 

The next morning, we took a not entirely chaste shower together, and then it was time for him to leave and meet his friends. As he packed his costume, we realized that we hadn’t gotten to the _Meliora_ costume last night, so we made unofficial plans to meet up again when we were able to. We weren’t entirely sure when that would be, but we were going to make it happen, one way or another. 

That night, we met up with Martin and his friend an hour or so after the show at a bar near the venue. 

Sam and I were at a round high top table not far from the entrance, and I could see Martin and his friend as they walked towards us, Martin leading the way with a smile on his face. It looked like somebody was happy to see me. I hopped off the stool as he approached. 

“Hey…” he says as he wraps his arms around me in an embrace. 

I wrap my arms around his neck. “Hey yourself…” 

Looking over his shoulder, I could see his friend standing behind him. An attractive man, he was a few inches shorter than Martin with a lean build, dark hair, and what looked like green eyes; I couldn’t quite tell due to the dim lighting in the bar. He scanned his surroundings before he met my eyes, giving me a friendly lopsided smile. I returned the smile as I pulled away from Martin so I could introduce myself. 

I stuck my hand out. “Hi, I’m Kenzie…” 

He takes my hand, a smile still on his face. “I’m Tobias. It’s nice to meet you, Kenzie!” 

I smile as we shake hands. “Likewise!” 

I introduced Martin and Tobias to Sam, and then we sat down at the table. We talked about the show for a bit, and then Sam excused herself to take a call. Martin also stepped away, but only so he could go up to the bar to get some drinks for us, leaving me with Tobias. We both watched as he walked off. 

“You know, I’ve known Martin a long time, Kenzie. We’ve been friends for years. The best of friends. He’s a great guy.” 

I turn my attention to Tobias, wondering where he was going with this.

“He seems like a really great guy, Tobias.” 

He sighs as he nods. “He is. And I can’t tell you the last time I saw him like this.” 

I cock my head a bit, waiting for him to elaborate. 

“What I mean is: I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time.” He slightly furrows his eyebrows before continuing. “I know the way you two met was slightly… _unorthodox_ …but I think he really likes you, Kenzie. Please don’t take this the wrong way; I’m just a guy looking out for his best friend.” 

I nodded in understanding, but didn’t respond because he wasn’t done yet. 

“If you don’t feel the same, please be honest with him, let him down easily. Don’t string him along.”

“I really appreciate that he has somebody looking out for him the way you are, Tobias, and I completely understand what you’re saying. I know you don’t know me, but I don’t usually do things like this.” 

He nods. “Neither does Martin.” 

“He’s the first person I’ve ever even met off Craigslist. To be honest, I didn’t know what I was getting myself into. I’m just thrilled that he’s not an axe murderer…!”

Tobias smirks and laughs. “At least not that you know of.” 

I laugh as he shakes his head. “I’m kidding. I’m totally kidding. He’s not, I promise.” 

“I kept telling Sam that I was afraid my body would get chopped up in bits and tossed in a dumpster, and my head would be sent to my loved ones in a box!”

“Like in the movie _Seven_?”

I excitedly throw my hands up in the air, laughing. “Exactly like that!” 

Tobias channels his inner Brad Pitt from the end scene of _Seven_ , right before [SPOILER] he shoots and kills Kevin Spacey’s character. “What’s in the box? What’s in the fucking box?” 

And with that, he and I roared with laughter. Of course, that’s when Martin happened to come back to the table with our drinks. 

Sam ended up ditching me at the bar; the call she had taken was a booty-call from one of her Craigslist guys, and she decided to meet up with him instead of having drinks with me, Martin, and Tobias. 

A couple of drinks later, Tobias announced that they needed to get going. Martin tells him we’ll be back shortly, and he grabs my hand, pulling me towards the back of the bar. I didn’t know what he was doing or what he had in mind, but he seemed to be looking for something. The bathrooms? We were heading towards them. But why did he take me with him? If he thought I was going to fuck him quick in a bathroom, he had another thing coming. 

Right before the bathrooms, he spots a door that was labeled “SUPPLY ROOM – EMPLOYEES ONLY”, and he tests the knob to see if it’s locked. It wasn’t. He opens the door and feels around for a light switch, locating one. He turns the light on, and pulls me inside, closing and locking the door behind us. 

It didn’t take long before his intentions were clear. He takes me in his arms, covering my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. His tongue teased mine, and mine his. I could taste beer on his breath and was certain he could taste it on mine. 

He pulls away, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans and pulling them and my panties down around my knees. He bends me over, directing my hands to a supply shelf for support, separating my legs as much as he could. He runs a finger between my folds, moaning as he finds that I’m already wet and primed for him. 

Martin retrieves a condom from one of his pockets, and then proceeds to unbutton and unzip his own jeans, sliding them down around his thighs. He tears the condom package open, removes the condom, and slides it on his already-hard length. 

I feel him behind me, sliding his cock up and down my slickness, before he plunges inside of me. I gasp as I brace myself against the shelf. He grabs my hips and thrusts repeatedly and unrelentingly, making sure without a shadow of a doubt that I felt him, all of him, giving me something to remember him by until the next time we could be together. 

He bends over, pressing his body against mine, taking my earlobe in his mouth as he continued to fuck me in a feverish pace. I turn my head towards him, and his mouth finds mine. We moaned into each other’s mouth as we kissed deeply and intensely. 

I could feel a familiar fire being stoked inside of me, and I knew I was getting close, breathlessly telling him so. He responds by reaching around me and massaging my clit, telling me to come for him. That was all it took; he pushed me over the edge. 

He experienced his own _la petite mort_ shortly after, the feeling of my walls convulsing around his phallus proving to be too much for him. 

We collected ourselves as our bodies came down from their respective climaxes. Martin then discarded the condom in the garbage can that was by the door, and we made ourselves decent again. We quickly ducked into the bathrooms to wash our hands, and then returned to Tobias, who could only comically shake his head and roll his eyes at us, knowing exactly why we had disappeared. 

Martin, Tobias, and I walked out of the bar and then said our “good-byes”. I went one way, they went the other. After a few steps, I turned around to watch as they disappeared into a swarm of people on the sidewalk, the city still very much alive despite the late hour. 

I caught one final glimpse of Martin before he was out of sight, and it was of him looking back at me with a wink and a smile.


	8. Like a Kid In a Candy Store (Except So Much Better)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzie and Martin continue their fun and fantasy fulfillment, this time in San Francisco.

I ended up hearing from Martin on a surprisingly regular basis. We’d never go more than a day or so without exchanging texts as we were able to. We’d talk on the phone occasionally; to be completely honest, I hated talking on the phone—and, as it turned out, so did he. However, it was sometimes nice to hear each other’s voice. Our texts were relatively mundane, for the most part, but we were no strangers to the fine art of sexting. We’d exchange racy pics and talk about all the obscene things we wanted to do and with each other. It definitely kept things interesting until we were able to see each other again. 

I traveled on a relatively frequent basis for my job, and I would try to plan my client trips around whatever tour Ghost happened to be on at the time, and had been since I’d discovered them early in the _Infestissumam_ era. Sam would travel with me when she was able to; otherwise, I’d take whatever client I was visiting at the time if I knew them well enough to know their taste in music, or I’d just go alone.

I wasn’t a Ghost super fan per se; I just really enjoyed going to concerts and had been to more than I could ever possibly count. I would also plan client trips around my other favorite bands, Metallica and the Foo Fighters. Being on the road so often wasn’t easy, but I always tried to mix a little pleasure with my business when I could in the form of the concerts I attended. 

Martin and I never really discussed what we did for a living. He knew I traveled quite a bit for my job, and I knew that he traveled quite a bit for his. I’d keep him abreast of my destinations in case our paths would cross. And that was how we were able to plan our next rendezvous a few weeks later. 

It was late October, and we were both in San Francisco. I flew in the day before the Ghost concert and didn’t schedule any meetings since it was a travel day. Martin arrived the same day, so we made plans to hit up some tourist traps and have dinner on the pier before heading to my hotel for the night. 

We met up in the early afternoon and went on a sightseeing tour on a double decker bus that brought us through the downtown and over the Golden Gate Bridge, and then took a ferry out to Alcatraz Island for a tour of the infamous prison. Afterwards, we had dinner at a restaurant on PIER 39, capping the evening with a stroll along PIER 39 and watching the sea lions that congregated on K-Dock. And finally, Martin and I retired to my hotel as we had another fantasy to fulfill. 

On the elevator ride to my floor, he stood behind me, his body pressed against mine, arms wrapped around me. I could feel a bulge forming against the small of my back as he ran his soft lips along my neck. Being around him all afternoon, my nether regions had been in some state of arousal the entire time. But now, not only had the waterworks truly turned on, I was undeniably _aching_ for the man. 

We reached my floor, and fortunately, we didn’t have far to go before arriving at my room. Once inside, I sent him straight into the bathroom to change into his costume. Had I allowed him to put his hands upon me, I knew I wouldn’t have had the resolve to stop things from progressing. 

I freshened up a bit while I waited for him, stripped down to my bra and panties so we’d have less to remove once the action really started, and then queued up _Meliora_ on my phone. I smiled to myself as I listened to the opening of “Spirit”, one of my favorite tracks on the album. Behind me, I heard the bathroom door open, and when I turned around, Omega stood across the room from me in all his glory. 

I allowed myself a moment to take in the view before I slunk my way to the ghoul of my fantasies. I stopped in front of him, not knowing exactly where I wanted to touch him first, feeling like the adult version of a kid in a candy store: with so many options to choose from, where do I start? 

I reached out and ran my fingers along the embroidered symbols that adorned his chest, tracing the Aether symbol, and then moving on to the others that followed. My hand wandered next to the buttons, feeling each under my fingers as my hand traveled down the middle of his chest and abdomen. 

My mind brimmed with thoughts of everything I wanted to do with him, not wanting to be patient and do them one at a time; I wanted it all, and I wanted it now. I wanted to get on my knees and worship his magnificent cock. I wanted to sit on his masked face and rub my slickness over the smooth area where his mouth should be, using the nose to stimulate my clit. I wanted to tear the mask off his face and hold his head between my legs so he could feel the effect he has on me and take care of it accordingly. I wanted him to ram his cock into my sopping cunt and fuck the living daylights out of me, making me forget my own name. _I want, I want, I want._

I just wanted him. 

I moved my hands up to his mask, putting my palms along its jawline, pulling his face down to mine. I brushed my lips against the hard resin, and then my eyes met his. Seeing his blue eyes clouded with lust, my decision was made. 

“Fuck me, Martin,” I pleaded in a hushed voice. “Please, just fuck me.” 

His response was rich with desire. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	9. Ice Cream for Breakfast With a Side Order of Bad Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a blissful time in San Francisco, the unknown reality of Martin's profession keeps him and Kenzie apart for an extended period of time.

Our night together was a passion-filled blur, and it played in my mind like a scenes from a movie as I awoke the next morning. In one scene, I have one leg over his shoulder as he’s thrusting in and out of me. His mask and coat are still on, and he has a determined look in his eyes. In another, our lips are locked in an impossibly passionate kiss as his fingers torment my G-spot in a most blissful way. In yet another, his cock is in my mouth, and the back of my throat is being coated with his hot seed. 

My lips curled into an irrepressible smile as I looked down at Martin, who was sleeping on his side using my stomach as his pillow with an arm draped across my thighs. I ran my fingers through his hair, my smile faltering a bit as I wondered if I would see him again now that my Omega fantasy had effectively been fulfilled. I hoped he’d still want to see me, because I certainly wanted to continue seeing him. 

He woke up a short time later. I could feel his eyelashes fluttering against my skin as he yawned and stretched. 

I ran my fingers through his hair again. “Good morning…”

He lifts his head to look up at me, a sleepy smile adorning his handsome face. “Good morning to you too, love.”

“How’d you sleep?” 

He continued to smile. “Like a baby. You?”

I smirked. “About the same. You wore me out!”

He chuckled as he winked at me. “I think we wore each other out.”

I had someplace I needed to be in a couple of hours, so we got up and took a shower, one that again was not entirely chaste. As he was fucking me from behind, his stomach growled, and it growled loudly. He ceased his movements, stood there for a moment, and then we dissolved into laughter. The mood was kind of killed, but I don’t think either of us minded as we were both hungry for more than just each other. 

He rubbed his ringed hand over his cute and pudgy belly as he chortled. “I’m so hungry!”

I giggled. “Let’s finish up here and go get some breakfast.”

He mischievously raises an eyebrow. “Did you see the Ghirardelli downstairs?” 

I paused before I responded. “You want ice cream for breakfast?” 

He feigns shock at my question, like ‘need you ask?’. “Fuck yeah, I want ice cream for breakfast! Don’t you?” 

I grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Ice cream is _always_ a good idea, Martin!”

A half hour later, we found ourselves in the Ghirardelli Chocolate & Ice Cream Shop, conveniently located in the retail shops of the hotel I was staying at, The Palace Hotel, and we had a gigantic concoction of ice cream, bananas, chocolate, whipped cream, and cherries in front of us known as the “Earthquake”. Now, usually this would feed up to four people, touted on their menu as a “family favorite”. But what the menu doesn’t tell you is that it will sufficiently feed two people who had just spent the previous night fucking each other’s brains out. 

We laughed at each other as we gorged ourselves with the sinful creation on the table between us. Once we had polished it off, he sat back and looked at me. 

“So, what’s next?”

“I have a meeting I have to go-“

“I mean for us, love.” 

Ah, yes. So it was on his mind too. I nod slowly. “I was kind of wondering about that myself. What…what do you want to do?” 

He narrows his eyes as he studies my face, and then he leans forward, resting his arms on the table, his hands folded in front of him. “Well, I was _hoping_ you’d still want to see me. But if you don’t-“ 

I interrupted him by reaching across the table and putting my hand on his. “Of course I still want to see you.” 

He smiles, but it falters as he seemingly remembered something. “This is horrible timing, but I’m going to be going back to Sweden to see my family for awhile.” 

I smiled softly. “I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you, Martin.” 

He smiled faintly as he nodded. “Yeah, it’ll be good to see them as well.” 

“How long will you be there?” 

He sighs, and then slightly grimaces. “I won’t be able to return stateside until early March. That’s a long time to ask you to wait for me, Kenzie. I’m sorry. But if you will, I’ll be able to spend a couple of weeks with you before I need to be elsewhere.” He shrugs, and then continues. “We could make up for lost time.” 

The unspoken portion of the story was that Ghost would be going on the European leg of their Black to the Future tour. But of course, at that time I wasn’t privy to the fact that he was the real Omega and not just a facsimile. 

I bit my lip as I pondered his plea-laced offer. He watched hopefully as I contemplated. 

I run my fingers through my hair with a sigh. “Well, I suppose we just see what happens, Martin, and not make any promises to each other that we might not be able to keep.”

He nods. “Yeah, that would probably be the best way to proceed. But if we’re still in touch…?”

I smirk. “Then we make up for lost time.” 

Four months later, we were still texting on a near-daily basis, so I agreed to see him. He stayed with me when he was in town, and we more than made up for lost time. When I wasn’t at the office, he was balls-deep in me. It was two weeks full of the best sex I had ever had in my life. 

He returned at the end of March for another couple of weeks, and again, he stayed with me. Quite simply, we couldn’t get enough of each other. 

Tobias came into town the final few days of that trip, staying at a nearby hotel, but spending plenty of time with us. We had the same rapport from the first time we met, and I enjoyed having him around. 

Martin and I were able to see each other a couple more times over the next month before I saw him for what would be the last time, unbeknownst to me. And really, it was probably unbeknownst to him at the time as well. 

We both found ourselves in Columbus, OH, in late May. He didn’t make it to town until early morning, but he came straight to my hotel once he arrived. We wouldn’t have much time together this trip, but Martin and I made the most of it. When our time was almost up, we laid in bed, mostly in silence. I could tell that something was bothering him, but he didn’t want to talk about it. He was, however, a bit cryptic with what he chose to say. 

“I wish I had met you under different circumstances, Kenzie. Someday you’ll understand, and I wish I could tell you now, but I can’t. It sucks how two people can have all the chemistry in the world as we do, but it won’t matter if timing isn’t right. And it’s always timing that’s the bitch.”

A month or so later, I got my last text from Martin. He mentioned that things weren’t going well for him. He was changing jobs and would likely be getting a new cell phone and number as well. He told me that I might not hear from him for awhile, but he promised he’d reach out when he could. I responded that I hoped everything was alright, not to worry about me, that he could text me anytime he was able, whenever that would be. 

I didn’t hear back from him after that. 

Several months later, I found out why. In early March of the following year, Sam sent me a text with a link to a Loudwire article, with a message that said, “You’re going to want to see this…” The article’s headline, “Former Nameless Ghoul from Ghost Identifies Self, Resurfaces with Magna Carta Cartel”, was followed by a video. The static image was of Martin; the two minute video told me everything I needed to know: the Martin I had been involved with all this time was the actual Omega. 

The missing pieces of the puzzle that was Martin fell into place; everything finally made sense. Why his Nameless Ghoul costumes seemed so authentic. Why I had seen him so sporadically. Why he had dropped off the radar. Why I hadn’t heard from him. Why there was a different Aether Ghoul in Ghost. 

The words he spoke the last time we saw each other haunted me and sometimes kept me up at night. Though faded, the image of him next to me in bed that day lingered, and I could hear his voice telling me that two people could have all the chemistry in the world, but it wouldn’t matter if timing wasn’t right, that timing was always the bitch. 

We hadn’t dated, and technically, we were never anything more than lovers. But he was a former something. A former maybe. A former almost. He had undeniably left a mark on me, carving out his own niche somewhere deep inside of me that I didn’t even know existed. 

And I hoped I crossed his mind half as often as he crossed mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst-y turn, kids :( We still have a couple of chapters to go, and while I can't tell you what's going to happen or how it's going to end, I'm satisfied with the ending. 
> 
> Sources: 
> 
> https://www.ghirardelli.com/wcsstore/GhirardelliCatalogAssetStore/Attachment/Retail/2018_Online%20Menu_Glass.pdf, accessed 10/7/18  
> http://loudwire.com/former-nameless-ghoul-ghost-identifies-self-resurfaces-magna-carta-cartel/, accessed 10/7/18


	10. Leaving the Ghoul Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted by memories of Martin, Kenzie makes some big changes as she starts a new chapter of her life. But is the previous chapter fully closed?

I did everything I could to keep my mind off He Who Shall Remain Nameless, immersing myself into work even more than I already did, and spending as little time as possible at home. Ironically, he was like a ghost (from Ghost) that haunted me. I could still see him in his _Infestissumam_ costume, standing in my bedroom’s doorway. I could see myself riding him in my bed. I could see us cuddled on the sofa, watching a movie. I could see him in the kitchen, smiling over at me as he dished us up some ice cream. I could see him on the balcony, having a cigarette and watching the traffic on the city streets below. 

And even though I had washed my bedding _many_ times since he had been there last, I swore I could still smell him. 

I needed to make a change. Luckily for me, the change was made for me in the form of a big promotion at work, one that would require me to move to New York City, where I would helm the sales and marketing department at my company’s corporate headquarters. 

As one part of my life had fallen apart, another couldn’t possibly be doing any better. 

On my last night in town, Sam came over to see me off. My place was mostly packed up, the moving boxes neatly stacked in each room. After we were drunk on wine, Sam announced that she had something to share with me, something related to… _him_. 

I shook my head. “No, Sam…I don’t want to know.” 

“Kenzie, you need to see this.”

“Why? Is it…is it bad?” 

She gives me a pained expression. “It’s not good, sorry.” 

I sighed. It was a good thing I was inebriated and not feeling any pain for the first time in weeks. I decided to tear the band-aid off. 

She sits next to me on the sofa, and I noted in my mind that she had sat on his ghost that was just by my side. Holding her phone, she puts it in front of us, showing me somebody’s Twitter feed. 

“Who is this, Sam?” 

She raises her eyebrows as she continued to scroll. “Oh, you’ll see…” 

And a moment later, I did. Apparently, there was one more thing that Martin had failed to tell me.

“He had a girlfriend?” 

She looks at me with a concerned look. “ _Has_ a girlfriend. I’m so sorry, Kenzie.”

I took her phone and continued to scroll through her feed, seeing pictures of them together on the other side of the pond, and then noticing that there were date overlaps; he had been seeing us both at the same time. 

And though it seemed that he had _possibly_ met me first, it appeared that he had started seeing her during the time he had asked me to wait for him. 

I felt everything in my stomach rising. I bolted to the bathroom, making it just in time. 

Once I was certain my stomach was empty, I flushed the toilet, stood up, and then I washed my hands, shaking my head at the reflection of myself in the mirror. I walked into the kitchen, where Sam was awaiting me with a glass of water. 

I took the glass from her and trudged back to the living room, plopping myself down on the sofa. 

The pain in my heart radiated throughout my body, and I don’t know how long I sat there in a catatonic-like state. I spent my final night in my condo curled up in the fetal position on my sofa. 

The next day, after the movers had packed up my belongings and left, I grabbed my luggage and took a cab to the airport, heading to New York City.

It was time to start a new chapter of my life and leave the last one behind. 

***

I quickly got unpacked and settled in once I was in the Big Apple. My company’s relocation services had helped me locate a fully-furnished apartment in Tribeca, so I had put my own furniture into storage since it wasn’t needed at the present time. I started my new job and fell into a new routine, feeling better than I had in several months. I still thought about Martin on occasion, but I had been able to shake his ghost. 

At the office, I soon discovered that my assistant, Cameron, was a Ghost fan. The band was touring with Iron Maiden, and they were going to be in our area in a couple of weeks. Cam, as he preferred to be called, wanted to go but didn’t have any friends that shared his love of Papa Emeritus III and the Nameless Ghouls. I decided to be the “cool boss”, offering to get tickets and take him since I didn’t have any Ghost fan friends in town either; he took me up on my offer. And as we were chatting, he lamented the lawsuit that had recently been filed against Ghost’s lead singer by some of the former Nameless Ghouls.

I’d been a bit occupied and out of touch over the past couple of months, so this came as a surprise to me. “What? The lead singer isn’t anonymous anymore?” 

Cam shook his head. “No, not really. His identity was revealed in the lawsuit. He’s this guy from Sweden. Tobias-something-or-other. Hang on…I’ll look it up.” 

Tobias. I was willing to bet a kidney that I knew exactly who it was. 

He turns to his computer and quickly locates a Loudwire article about the lawsuit. I read over his shoulder. “Tobias Forge. Can you Google him for me, Cam?" 

He pops open a new tab and Googles “Tobias Forge”. A few pictures came up, and I knew it was him right away. 

“That bastard,” I muttered under my breath. 

Cam looks up at me. “What?” 

I chuckled as I shook my head. “Sorry, not you. Him.” I pointed at Tobias’s image on his monitor.

He raises his eyebrows. “Do you, like, know him or something?” 

I most certainly did, and I decided that I was in need of some answers. And he was going to be the one to give them to me since I had no way to reach Martin.

I nodded. “Ah, yeah, I do. How would you like to meet him after the show?” 

In all honesty, I had no idea how I was going to make it happen, but I knew I’d figure something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources: 
> 
> http://loudwire.com/ghost-four-former-nameless-ghouls-reveal-identities-papa-emeritus-lawsuit/. Retrieved 10/9/18.


	11. Drinks & Conversation with Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzie faces a character from the previous chapter of her life as she seeks some much-needed answers.

A couple of weeks later, I found myself at the Prudential Center in Newark with Cam. This turned out to be his first ritual, which he thoroughly enjoyed. And it was the first time seeing Maiden for both of us. 

We went outside the arena before Maiden’s encore to wait for the show to end and the bands to come out. There was already a throng of fans waiting near the buses, so we joined them. About a half hour later, Tobias and the now mask-less Ghouls made their way outside, signing autographs for the devotees that had been awaiting their arrival. 

Cam and I stayed on the periphery, waiting for the crowd to thin out. Tobias took a brief look around him, seemingly to see how many people were left. And that was when he caught a glimpse of me.

He signed one more autograph, and then politely excused himself, walking towards me and Cam. 

“Kenzie?” 

“Hey Tobias…”

He lets out a sigh of relief. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you!” 

Tobias throws his arms around me as he approaches. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” 

I pat him on the back. “You should go back over there. They’ve been waiting for you.”

He pulls away. “Yeah, I know. Will you stick around? We need to talk.” 

I nod. 

Tobias acknowledges Cam, sticking his hand out so they could shake hands. “Hey man, how’s it going?” 

Cam shakes his hand. “It’s awesome! I can’t believe…” 

It sounded like Cam was a little in shock, a little starstruck. 

I smiled. “It was his first ritual, Tobias.” 

Tobias smiles and nods. “I hope you enjoyed yourself…I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” 

Cam finds some words. “I’m Cam. It’s amazing to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you, Cam. I’m Tobias.” 

He turns his attention to me. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, okay? Please don’t go anywhere.”

I nod. “I won’t. Take your time.” 

He gives me a lopsided smile as he walks back to the fans that were patiently awaiting his return and waves good-bye to Cam. 

“Kenzie, how do you know him?” 

I look up at Cam. “It’s a long story that I’d rather not go into. Let’s just say I dated a friend of his.”

“Like, one of the Nameless Ghouls?” 

I smirk. “That’s classified information, Cam.” 

He groans. “I hope you’ll tell me that story someday!”

I shrug. “Maybe. Listen, I need to stick around so I can talk to him; will you be okay to get home?” 

Cam nods. “Yeah, no problem. I’ll just take an Uber home.” 

“Perfect. Text me when you get home, okay?” 

“I know you’re my boss, but…” He hugs me. “Thank you for tonight, Kenzie. You’re awesome!”

Cam left, and about 20 minutes later, Tobias walks back over to me after having a quick talk with a couple of his bandmates. 

“They need to head out. I’ll take a flight in the morning to catch up with them.” 

“Do you need a place to stay for the night?” 

He nods. “Yeah, I’ll just get a hotel room.” 

“Nonsense, Tobias. You can use my guest room.” 

“Okay, sure. Thank you!”

We hailed a cab, and set off for New York City, which was about a half hour away.

He looks over at me as we sat in the backseat. “Do you want to go get a drink?” 

I nod. “Sure, there’s a bar across the street from my apartment.” 

“Wow, so you live in New York now?” 

“Mmm-hmm. Moved out there a few weeks ago.” 

He shakes his head. “I went to your old place, trying to find you, Kenzie.” 

I give him a slightly incredulous look. “Why?” 

It was his turn to look at me incredulously. “Why do you think?” 

I roll my eyes. “Don’t say because of him. Please. I need a drink before we can talk about him, okay?” 

My hand was resting in the space between us; he puts his hand over mine.

“I’m really sorry how things turned out. It wasn’t how he intended anything to go.” 

“Do you know how fucked up it is that he has a girlfriend and sent you on a mission to find me?” I couldn’t help but sneer at him, feeling slightly bad because he was put between me and Martin, and he now had the unenviable task of dealing with me. 

He sighs as he pats my hand, giving me a sympathetic look. “You have every reason to be mad, Kenzie. Every reason in the world. At every turn he made the worst possible decision when it came to you.” 

We didn’t talk about Martin again until we were at the bar. We grabbed a booth in a fairly quiet area so we’d be able to hear each other over the jukebox. The waitress takes our drink order, returning a few minutes later with a couple of beers. 

Tobias and I caught up on a few other things before we re-approached the topic of Martin. I told him about my promotion and subsequent move, and also about what I did in the first place since neither he nor Martin had known. We caught up on movies that we had watched since the last time we had seen each other a year ago. He talked a bit about the lawsuit and the band, and how although it had been really tough, things couldn’t be going better for Ghost. 

By the time we hit our third beer, I was almost ready to talk about Martin.

I looked at Tobias thoughtfully as I took a swig of my beer. “You know, it’s a total mind-fuck that you’re Papa Emeritus, Tobias.” 

He chuckles softly. “Yeah. I’m sure it is. I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you, but…” 

I raise an eyebrow and smirk at him. “Well, there goes any Papa fantasies I might have had!”

Tobias throws his head back as he roars with laughter. I snickered as I watched him. 

“What? Is it that disappointing?” He said, still laughing. 

I smiled and shook my head. “No, it’s pretty fucking sweet, actually. But still, you’re like…my brother.” I shuddered to emphasize my point. 

He smirks. “Had you ever thought about doing the Craigslist thing for Papa like you did for Omega?” 

I put my hand on my chest and gasp. “Oh god, no! I need to plead temporary insanity for that. Do you remember my friend Sam?” He nods. “It was her idea, Tobias.”

He puts his arms on the table as he leans forward. “If you had the chance to go back and do it all again, would you?”


	12. With Every Good-Bye, You Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias provides Kenzie with some perspective, and the ball is now in her court while she ponders her next step.

I took a moment to contemplate, giving a thoughtful sigh. “I don’t know, Tobias. If things were going to turn out the same, probably not.”

“But with a better outcome?” 

I nod. “Yeah. Without a doubt. I mean, we enjoyed each other. At least I thought we did…” 

He reaches across the table and takes my hand. “Kenzie, I’m going to tell you more here than I probably should, because I feel like you’re owed an explanation. There’s so much that you need to know, so much that you should be hearing from Martin himself. But since he’s not here, I’m tasked with doing it myself. And that’s fine. I’ve been around this since the beginning, and I watched it turn into the trainwreck that it became through no fault of your own. But one thing that you need to know is that it was real. It was all real. He really liked you.” He stops for a moment as he sighs. “And you need to know that he still really likes you, Kenzie.” 

I furrowed my brows as I shrugged. “I don’t see how that matters when he’s seeing somebody else, Tobias.” 

He shakes his head. “He’s not. He stopped seeing her. She just wasn’t you. He stopped fighting it, and finally accepted that things weren’t going to work with her.”

“How did that whole thing come about anyway?”

Tobias sighs. “Well, I don’t really know that whole story, but from what I’ve been able to put together, they met at a party about a year before he met you, and dated very briefly. Things didn’t work out, and then they didn’t see each other again until they bumped into each other at a club we went to one night after a show. He had been kind of freaking out about you, Kenzie. Like, he really wanted to figure out how to make things work with you. And he really wanted to tell you the truth about himself, but he was afraid that you’d be mad at him.”

“Why did he think I’d be mad at him?” 

“For not being honest in the first place. You kind of terrified him, Kenzie. You weren’t like other girls he had been involved with. You had your shit together and knew what you wanted, and you also just let Martin be himself. He was Martin pretending to be Omega for you, and he liked having that bit of normalcy with you. For everybody else, they just wanted Omega, for the most part. And I think he was also afraid that if he did tell you, and if he went all in with you, that he wouldn’t be enough for you and you’d find somebody more suitable.” 

I contorted my face, giving him a what-the-fuck-type look. “What is that even supposed to mean, Tobias?”

He cocks his head, giving me a curious expression. “You don’t see it, do you?” 

I threw my hands in the air. “What are you talking about?” 

“The way other guys look at you, Kenzie. When you and Martin would go somewhere, he’d see how they’d look at you. I’ve seen it myself.”

I roll my eyes. “Come on, Tobias. Even if they were looking at me, they obviously didn’t matter because I was where I wanted to be.” 

His eyes widen as he shrugs. “Even so, he thought it was just a matter of time before you’d ditch him for somebody better. The guy felt like you were out of his league.” 

“He wasn’t though,” I said quietly, my eyebrows knitted. 

Tobias gave me an understanding nod. “I know you liked him, Kenzie. I know this has been hard for you.”

“Why haven’t I heard from him, Tobias? He completely disappeared on me.” 

“That wasn’t by design. Martin had no intentions of—for lack of a better word—“ghost”-ing you.” 

I gave him a half smile. 

“What happened there was that he got a new phone and a new number, and something went wrong during the data transfer where the information couldn’t be recovered. He lost half of his numbers, including mine, actually, along with the history that went along with these numbers. He didn’t have an email address for you, and the Craigslist email address didn’t work anymore; he tried but got a bounceback. And he knew where you lived, but didn’t know your address. He made me promise that I’d try to find you, Kenzie. There have been times where it’s been what’s kept us talking.”

He stops, looking away as his eyes glossed over. It was my turn to comfort him. I reached across the table and put my hand on his. His eyes return to me, and he smiles wistfully. I gave him an understanding smile. 

“I don’t want to get into that, Kenzie, but it’s been really difficult. You know us…how close we are, how we look out for each other. It’s…it’s not the same without him around.” 

“I know, Tobias. I’m sorry. I hope that, whatever happened, you and Martin can work things out eventually,” I said softly. 

He gives me a sad smile. “He’s going to be so happy that I found you. He’s been asking for months. Even when we were overseas, I still looked for you because it seemed like you could pop up anywhere. And when we were back stateside again, I went to your place, trying to find you. When you weren’t there, I think we both thought you were lost and gone forever, and I got a bit choked up when I first saw you earlier. How did you know how to find me?” 

The corners of my eyes crinkled as I smiled at him. “The guy that was with me, actually. My assistant, Cam?” 

Tobias nods, and I continue. “We happened to be talking about Ghost a couple of weeks ago, and he mentioned the lawsuit, that your identity had been revealed. I asked him to find a picture of you, and…” I gesture at him. “…here we are.” 

“Such a smart little ghuleh you are, Kenzie,” he cooed at me as his voice morphed into character. 

My nose wrinkled at him as I giggled. “Please don’t _ever do that again_ , Tobias! That was creepy as fuck!”

He jokingly gives me a dirty look, adding a scoff for good measures. “I’m quite certain that the only other woman to tell me that is…well, my own wife, actually!”

I threw my head back as I guffawed. Although it was unlikely that I would ever meet his wife, I liked her already. 

We had one more drink before we made it back to my apartment. I gave him the grand tour, and then he retired to the guest room for the night. 

The following morning, we had breakfast at a nearby café. Tobias made sure to give me Martin’s new cell number and his email address, making me promise to reach out to him, but agreeing that I should only do it when I was ready. He and I also exchanged numbers so we could keep in touch and hang out again the next time he was in town. 

We took a cab to the airport, and I saw him off as he flew to the next city on their tour to catch up with the rest of his band. 

I wasn’t ready to contact Martin, and I didn’t know when I would be. Even though I felt slightly better about the situation after seeing Tobias, I still didn’t see how it would make a difference, how we’d ever be able to make things work, if that was what he wanted. I figured that when I did talk to him, it would only be to make peace and say good-bye, giving us both closure. 

Looking through my phone one night a couple weeks later, I stumbled across a poem I had found on Instagram years ago. One that resonated with me so much at the time, I felt the need to screenshot it and save it. 

I found that it struck a similar chord this time around. 

_After a while you learn_  
_the subtle difference between_  
_holding a hand and chaining a soul_  
_and you learn_  
_that love doesn’t mean leaning_  
_and company doesn’t always mean security._  
_And you begin to learn_  
_that kisses aren’t contracts_  
_and presents aren’t promises_  
_and you begin to accept your defeats_  
_with your head up and your eyes ahead_  
_with the grace of woman, not the grief of a child_  
_and you learn_  
_to build all your roads on today_  
_because tomorrow’s ground is_  
_too uncertain for plans_  
_and futures have a way of falling down_  
_in mid-flight._  
_After a while you learn_  
_that even sunshine burns_  
_if you get too much_  
_so you plant your own garden_  
_and decorate your own soul_  
_instead of waiting for someone_  
_to bring you flowers._  
_And you learn that you really can endure_  
_you really are strong_  
_you really do have worth_  
_and you learn_  
_and you learn_  
_with every goodbye, you learn…_

I decided it was time to give myself that good-bye and pursue closure on the all-too-brief Martin chapter of my life. 

Hopefully this time when I closed the chapter, it would remain that way for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources:
> 
> https://nerro.wordpress.com/2007/05/06/after-a-while-veronica-a-shoffstall/. Retrieved 10/6/18.


	13. The Mutiny Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzie and Martin have an emotional conversation, and the future of their relationship is determined.

“Hi Kenzie…”

It was Martin. A few minutes after I had texted him, my phone rang. An unfamiliar number on my screen; I knew it could only be one person. And upon hearing his voice, I felt a pang deep within myself that I hadn’t felt in quite some time. 

My body was betraying me.

“Hi Martin. How are you?” 

“I’m good, I’m good. How are you?” 

“I’m doing well, thank you.”

“Good. Glad to hear it, Kenzie. It’s so good to hear your voice.” 

I wanted to tell him that it was good to hear his voice as well, but I couldn’t.

He sighs. “I’ve missed you so much…” 

I wanted to tell him that I’ve missed him too, but I didn’t. 

“I’m so sorry for everything, love. I fucked up royally, and I’m so sorry that I hurt you. I should’ve just told you the truth from the beginning, but I didn’t. And then it just got harder and harder because I was afraid you’d be angry with me—rightfully so, by the way—and I was afraid I’d lose you. The last time I saw you? Things were really bad for awhile there, Kenzie, and I couldn’t deal with loving somebody I hadn’t been entirely honest with and was so far away from, distance-wise. It was too much, and I didn’t know what to do. And before I could do anything, I lost your number when I got my new phone. So in the end, it was like a self-fulfilling prophecy where I lost you anyway.” 

“Yeah. I guess it is what it is, Martin. Not much we can do about it now.” 

“I wish there was a way I could make it all up to you, Kenzie. Please give me a chance to make this right.”

“I don’t know if there _is_ a way to make this right,” I replied quietly.

He was silent for a moment. “Please let me try. Please. Please let me see you.” 

“I…I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Martin.” 

It was a horrible idea. I knew that any resolve I had would disappear as fast as my panties once we were together. I never seemed to be able to keep them on when I was around him, not that I had ever complained or minded. 

“Kenzie, please. I-I love you. I don’t want to be without you.” 

I didn’t want to be without him either, but I also couldn’t entirely trust that he wouldn’t make similar mistakes in the future. I was finally on the other side of the pain he had caused me, and I was hesitant to take a leap of faith and embark on round two of my Martin adventure. 

“Martin, for what it’s worth, I love you too. But I think we both know that sometimes love isn’t enough.” 

He was silent again, and I imagined it was for the same reason that I wasn’t able to say anything: my throat was tightening as I did my best to choke back the feeling that I was going to cry. 

He sniffed, and then cleared his throat. “I really wish you felt differently, Kenzie. I know I’m asking a lot, but I wish you would at least give it a chance. Give _me_ a chance.”

“Martin, even if I gave you a chance, how would we make this work when there’s almost 3,900 miles between us? I’m sorry, but it seems like an exercise in futility.” 

He chuckles. That wasn’t a reaction I was expecting from him. 

“It means something that you looked up the distance between New York and Sweden in order to use it against me, and you know it, McKenzie.” 

The man had a point, and he was right. But I wasn’t about to give in and welcome him back with open arms and open legs, although the majority of my being wanted to. 

I sigh. “It doesn’t matter, Martin. I’m not leaving New York, and I would never ask or expect you to leave Sweden for me. Let’s just quit while we’re ahead and not be masochistic about it, okay?” 

He sighs in defeat. “Okay, Kenzie. I wish I could change your mind, but if this is how you want it-“

A flash of emotion hit me like a ton of bricks, and I gritted my teeth as I heatedly interrupted him. “This isn’t how I want it, Martin. This isn’t how I want it at all. But given our reality, it’s how it fucking has to be.” I choked back a sob, but I knew it was a battle I would soon be losing. “I wish you all the best, but please just forget about me and have a good life. Good-bye…”

I didn’t let him respond. I ended the call, and the dam broke. 

I was still in rough shape the next morning, but I decided to go into the office anyway, feeling like the distraction might be good for me. As I was walking through the lobby of my apartment building, I saw a familiar face coming in off the street. It was Tobias. He had the day off and had flown in after hearing from Martin how our conversation went. 

He smiled sympathetically and held out his arms. I crossed the short distance that remained between us, burying my face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and did his best to comfort me without saying anything as the sobs started anew. 

I didn’t make it to work as I had planned. Instead, I spent the day on my sofa, curled up against Tobias as he handed me tissue after tissue to dry my tears. Although he had hoped for a different conclusion to the Martin and Kenzie saga, he understood and supported my decision. 

It took awhile, but the tears finally subsided, and I suddenly realized how famished I was. He made us a frozen pizza, and we sat on my balcony as we ate said pizza once it was ready. 

“You okay, Kenzie?” 

I give him a sad half smile. “I will be. Just need a little time, you know?” 

He nodded. “I hate to ask, but I’m going to anyway…” 

I cocked my head, curious as to what he was going to say. 

“What if distance wasn’t an issue?”

I took a bite of pizza and pondered his question as I chewed. “I might’ve been more apt to consider it, Tobias. Why?” 

He shrugs. “No reason. Just wondering. Would your decision have changed if he had been here in person having that conversation with you?” 

I scrunched my face at him. “Well, he _wasn’t_ , so it doesn’t matter. But between you and me, I think we both know the answer to that question.” 

Tobias left early the next morning as Ghost had a series of concerts in Texas beginning that night in Houston. 

I didn’t see him again until a month later when they were in town for back-to-back shows in Brooklyn. While the rest of the band stayed in a hotel, Tobias stayed at my place so we could hang out. I think he enjoyed having a place to crash that wasn’t the bus or a random hotel. 

Life had gone back to normal, and I found distraction at work in becoming a mentor to my assistant, Cam. He had higher career aspirations, and I remembered being in his shoes many years ago. Somebody had once invested their time and energy in helping me advance my career, and I felt it was important to pay it forward. Cam was interested in pursuing his MBA, so I helped him find a suitable program to enroll in, and I also went about including him in important projects and meetings so he could gain visibility in not only our company, but also with our clients. It wasn’t always a matter of _what_ you knew, but of _who_ you knew, after all. 

A few months after his last visit, Tobias was to be in town for some unspecified business, and he wanted to meet for coffee. We made plans to meet one afternoon after I was done with a few meetings, of which Cam had attended with me. He had been freaking out over Papa Emeritus III being unceremoniously hauled offstage in the last ritual of their Popestar tour, so I invited him to join me and Tobias. Cam was dying to ask him what had happened and what was next; I knew Tobias wouldn’t divulge any of his master plan, and warned Cam as such, but he still wanted to try. 

It was an unseasonably warm November afternoon, so Cam and I decided to walk the few blocks between the location of our last meeting and the coffee shop we were to meet Tobias at, knowing it would likely be the last day like this until next spring. As we approached the coffee shop, I saw a familiar figure leaning against the building, a cigarette in his mouth. 

It was Martin, and I suddenly realized that Tobias had helped set this up. The tour was over, and he was supposed to be back at home in Sweden with his family. He very well could have had business to attend to in the Big Apple, but he had been uncharacteristically vague about his plans. That should’ve aroused my suspicions; Tobias was generally an open book that would tell me almost anything…except what he had in mind for the future of Ghost. 

Martin watched as we advanced toward our destination, trying to calm his nerves with the third cigarette he had smoked in rapid-fire fashion in the short time he had been waiting for me. 

I soon found myself face-to-face with Martin for the first time in well over a year, who looked as good as ever. 

“Hi Kenzie,” he said to me with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Hi Martin. I’m guessing that Tobias sold me out?” 

Martin chuckles and nods. “He sends his best though.” 

I rolled my eyes with a dry laugh. “That bastard.” 

He smirks and shrugs. “Yeah, but he’s only half to blame for this.”

I narrowed my eyes at him, semi-jokingly. “Well, then you’re a bastard too, Martin.”

“Oh, come on, Kenzie…aren’t you happy to see me?” 

The verdict was still out. I wasn’t so sure, but my nether regions were in the process of staging a mutiny. 

Mingled with the cigarette smoke, his familiar delicious musky scent flooded my senses. This was surely the beginning of the end for me.

I suddenly remembered that we were not alone; Cam was still standing next to me. 

I introduced Martin and Cam to each other, and Cam left soon after, sensing from the palpable tension between myself and Martin that we had some personal business to attend to. 

He takes a drag from his cigarette as his eyes surveyed my body.

“You look fantastic, Kenzie.” 

He hadn’t previously seen me dressed up for work, so this was an unfamiliar sight for him. I was in a dark purple silk shirt and a black pencil skirt with a pair of black heels, so yeah…I did look pretty fantastic, if I may say so myself. 

I felt my mouth curve into a smile, certain that the rest of my body was now joining the mutiny. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Did I really just bat my eyelashes at him? Shoot me now. 

He winks at me as he takes another drag from his cigarette. 

“So, what brings you to town, Martin?” 

He raked his fingers through his hair as he lowered his head. “Well, I kind of live nearby now, Kenzie.” 

My eyes widened. “You what…?” 

He chuckles nervously. “I live over in Jersey City, just across the river from you.” 

This was certainly an interesting development. 

“Since when…?” 

“A few months ago. I’ve been able to line up some projects and have done some producing. Things have been really good, so far.” 

“What about your band?” 

“I fly back home as needed for that. Plus, being over here allows me to lay the groundwork for if and when we want to bring MCC to this side of the pond.” 

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Why did you move?” 

A corner of his mouth lifted. “Well, I figured it would be easier for us to make a go of things if we’re living across a river from each other instead of an ocean.” 

“But what about timing, Martin? It’s never been right for us. You said it yourself.”

He takes a final drag from his cigarette, and then flicks the butt to the ground, taking his foot off the building’s façade to snuff it out, exhaling the smoke. He steps towards me, an apologetic look in his eyes, an optimistic smile playing on his lips. Even after everything, I still wanted to feel those lips explore every inch of my body, and I could feel my expression soften. 

My white flag had been raised. The mutiny had been lost. 

“It’s about time we make it right, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a bonus, I'm working on an epilogue that might, _might_ include some smut. Kenzie and Martin haven't fucked since chapter 9; I think we need to explore their first time together after all this time ;) And then afterwards, we can all collectively smoke a cigarette, okay?


	14. Epilogue: Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzie and Martin make up for lost time.

We walked hand-in-hand as we traversed the teeming streets of Manhattan, counting down the moments until we could be alone together in the sanctuary of my apartment, stealing glances at each other along the way, our eyes burning with desire. 

Once we were in the elevator, he pinned me against the wall, holding my wrists above my head as he breathlessly told me he loved me between ardent and all-consuming kisses, the space between my legs a dripping mess. He pressed his body against mine, making sure I could feel the effect I was having on him. 

We reached my floor, the arrival announcing itself with a _ding_ as the door slid open. I escaped from his grasp, walking backwards down the hallway as I faced him, crooking my finger and beckoning him with a mischievous look upon my face. He dutifully followed, brimming with anticipation. 

Once inside my apartment, I’m against the door as he hikes my skirt around my waist, and then sinks to his knees in front of me. He slides my panties and nylons to the floor, discarding them off to the side. His eyes met mine as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against my mound, breathing me in and reveling in my scent. He swiftly dives in, lifting me off my feet and putting my legs over his shoulders with his arms wrapped behind my thighs, his strong hands gripping my ass to support me, drinking me in like he had been lost in a desert and I was his oasis. I buried my hands in his hair and my body shook as he expertly extracted an orgasm from me. 

The spasms eventually subsided, and I was back on my feet. He adjusted his position so he was lying on his back with his knees bent and his feet planted on the floor. He lifted his hips slightly as he worked his jeans down around his thighs, and then wrapped his hand around his thickness, stroking from base to tip.

“Ride me, Kenzie,” he implored, his voice thick with lust, and I quickly found myself bouncing on his lap, wasting no time in working my way to a feverish pace while his hands tightly gripped my hips. My cunt throbbed around his cock as the sound of our climax filled the room, a cathartic release of all that had beset us since we first met. 

Martin and I eventually made it to my bedroom, our clothes shed along the way. He was positioned on top of me, my legs wrapped around him as he slowly rolled his hips against me, his hardening length parting my lips and teasing my wetness. Our once lazy kisses picked up in intensity as he adjusted himself slightly and his tip breached my entrance. I moaned into his mouth as I felt inch after divine inch slide deeper and deeper inside of me. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine once he reached his maximum depth, and then slowly pulled out and repeated the motion over and over again. 

It was deliciously agonizing, and he made me ache for him, drawing it out until I couldn’t take it any longer and begged for more. He knew exactly what he was doing to me, and it wasn’t long before he got what he wanted. 

I could barely form words; my mind was thick with desire for the man above me, but I finally managed. “Please just fuck me, Martin,” I pleaded. 

He teasingly ran his tongue along my bottom lip, pulling back with a smirk when my tongue tried to meet his. 

“Say the magic words, McKenzie, and I’ll give you what you want, make you come all over my cock,” he whispered to me. He lowers his head and sucks my earlobe between his lips before continuing. “Tell me you love me.” 

“I love you, Martin…I love you so much…” I moaned as he left a trail of wet kisses from my ear, down my neck, and then along my jawline, back to my lips. 

He lovingly gazed into my eyes as he hummed in approval. “Good girl…” 

His lips met mine for one more heated kiss before he repositioned himself on his knees between my thighs. He lifted my legs up, running his tongue up and down my calves before essentially folding me in half. 

“Hold your legs, love…” 

He gripped the backs of my thighs as I held my ankles, and he entered me, fucking me into oblivion. It didn’t take long as he did as he said he would, and I came on his cock. His moans grew more primal and guttural as he approached his own climax, releasing his hot cum deep inside of me. 

I paid the price dearly the next day for our afternoon, evening, and night of unbridled fucking. I gingerly walked into the office that morning, passing by Cam’s desk on the way to my office. 

He lifts his head and smirks as I walk by. “Good morning, Kenzie…”

I wink and nod at him as I continue on my path. A few minutes later, Cam enters my office with a cup of water and a bottle of Advil. 

“I thought you might be able to use these.” 

I chuckled as I took the water and Advil from him, setting the water on my desk and popping the bottle open. I removed a couple of pills and then closed the bottle. 

“Thanks Cam. I’d…uh…I’d appreciate if we could keep this between us.” 

He nods with a knowing smile. “Of course, Kenzie. I’m glad it was Omega, by the way.” 

Cam turns to leave, pausing in the doorway. 

“Yes, Cam?” 

“How in the world-“ He stops when he sees my mouth open to interrupt him. He holds up his hand. “Got it, that part is still classified.” 

I smirked. “And shall remain as such indefinitely.” 

“Must be some story…” 

He closed the door as he left my office, and I laughed to myself as I popped the Advil in my mouth. 

It certainly was. 

***

“I don’t think this is going to work out, Martin. We gave it a try, and I wish you the best of luck.” 

“Thanks, love. Can you pass the bacon?” 

I sigh and shake my head as I pass him the plate of bacon. The past several months had been a passion-hazed blur. His time was split 75/25 between the New York area and Sweden, and we spent most nights together when he wasn’t back home. And when he was in Sweden, I’d watch his cat, which he had adorably named “Delli” after our Ghirardelli adventure in San Francisco. 

Our relationship was to the point where it no longer made sense to have two places. I suppose I could’ve just asked him outright to move in with me, but what would the fun have been in that? 

On this morning, we sat at his kitchen table, eating breakfast while Delli stared up at us expectantly, waiting for us to share our food with her. Martin was checking the news headlines on his phone as we feasted on bacon, eggs, waffles, and toast. 

“I don’t think you’re listening to me. This whole Manhattan to Jersey City commute is the kiss of death. It’s worse than someone from Staten Island trying to date somebody from the Bronx. Borough to borough dating just doesn’t work for New Yorkers.” 

“It’s a good thing you’re not a real New Yorker, love. Can you pass the orange juice?” 

I flip my hand up to exaggeratedly look at my fingernails, noticing how badly I needed a manicure, handing him the carton of orange juice with my other hand. 

“You might as well be back in Sweden, Martin. I think it’s closer to me than you are now.” 

“I’d ask you to move in with me, but your apartment is far nicer than mine.”

“And then I’d also have a horrible commute to work.” 

He looks up from his phone. “There is another option, love.” 

“And what is that, Mr. Persner?” 

He takes a bite of his toast and chews it thoughtfully before responding. “Well, I could move in with you.” 

I tried not to look too interested, but I was. “But then I’d have to make room for your clothes in the closet…”

“And a couple of drawers in your dresser.” 

“For your impressive collection of black t-shirts, Martin?” 

He smirks. “I need a little space for my underwear and socks too, Kenzie.” 

I did my best to suppress a smile. “And I’d have to make room for your toothbrush in the bathroom.” 

“I already have one there, and it takes up _so much space_ , love.”

I roll my eyes and playfully stick out my tongue at him. “Well, I guess it wouldn’t be so horrible to have somebody around to reach everything that I can’t.” 

“There’s more in it for you than that, love.” 

“How so...?” 

“Well, I do have another costume you haven’t seen yet.” 

I did an inventory of his costumes in my mind, certain I’d seen them all. In fact, I know I had. They were all hanging in his closet and were utilized _often_.

Martin rose from his chair and walked out of the kitchen, licking bacon grease off his fingers along the way. He returned a couple of minutes later with a gift box, setting it on the table between us as he sat back down. 

“Open it.”

I wiped my fingers on a napkin, and opened the box. Inside was a shiny new Prequelle-era Nameless Ghoul mask and costume. A handwritten note accompanied it, reading “For her birthday or the next time you do something stupid…whichever comes first ;) All the best (and only the best) to you both! Love, Tobias.” 

My face brightened as the possibilities raced through my mind. 

“Would you wear it to mow the lawn?”

“We don’t have lawns to mow, love.” 

“Walk the dog with it on?” 

“You don’t have a dog, Kenzie. I could walk the cat though.” 

A giggle escapes my lips as my attempt to suppress it failed miserably. 

I was still satisfied with myself though: this faux break-up attempt went exactly as I hoped it would. I rested my chin on my palm, my elbow on the table, and watched Martin as he broke off a piece of bacon and shared it with Delli.

My lips curved into a content smile as my heart overflowed with love for the ghoul of my fantasies and the man of my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading _Close Encounters of the Ghoulish Kind_! I’m already at work on my next series, which will again be Omega-centric. I’ll give you fair warning: you might want to have some tissues handy. Buckle up buttercups; it’s going to be a bittersweet ride!


End file.
